Krótka historia prawdy
by Bellatrix3
Summary: On też był kiedyś chłopcem pragnącym dokonać wielkich rzeczy. On też zasługuje na drugą szansę.


**Krótka historia prawdy**

* * *

„Jesteśmy reflektorami, możemy widzieć w ciemności

Jesteśmy rakietami, skierowanymi w stronę gwiazd

Jesteśmy miliardami pięknych serc

A ty nas zdradziłeś tak mocno" *

 **2 maja 1998**

 _Noc pożogi i złamanych żyć - przyszłe Święto Narodowe Wielkiego Zwycięstwa._

To miejsce powinno nosić nazwę Sanktuarium Bólu. Odór Śmierci wiruje w powietrzu, tworząc wyczuwalne leje oraz spiętrzenia i żadna magia nie jest zdolna wyplenić jego obecności; widzisz ludzi starających się wylać wiszącą nad głowami stęchliznę rozkładających się w duchocie walących się murów ciał wraz z krwią poprzez wysokie okiennice, ale ona nie znika, ciąży na ramionach jak fatum, przykleja się do twarzy wraz z opadającym po bitwie kurzem.

Przechadzasz się powoli wzdłuż rzędu ciał, które trawią same siebie, starając się nie patrzeć w ziejące pustką, nagie białka, przełamane kości wystające ze skóry, ciemną, niedotlenioną krew wsiąkającą w posadzkę, zbierającą się w zagłębieniach obojczyków, kapiącą powoli z dorzeczy linii życia z wnętrza dłoni na ubrudzone sadzą i popiołem nosze.

Czujesz na sobie współczujące spojrzenia, dostrzegasz słane w twą stronę wdzięczne uśmiechy, słowa "wybawco" i "oswobodzicielu" na ustach nieznanych ci osób brzmią obco i nie od razu pojmujesz, że są one określeniem twojej osoby.

Kiedy zbliżasz się do jego ciała, wszystko wokół cichnie, jakby oczekiwano czegoś wielkiego, nadnaturalnego, jakby spodziewano się po tobie gorących słów nienawiści albo gorzkich oskarżeń o niesprawiedliwość czynów brutalnych i niegodziwych - nie myślisz o tym, co sądzą o tobie inni, nie troszczysz się o to, jak odbiorą twoje działania. Leży w oddaleniu od innych ofiar, jakby obawiano się, że nawet po śmierci mógłby naruszyć jeszcze czyjąś prywatność, zadać ból, zaciągnąć za sobą znękane dusze w najgłębsze kręgi piekielne. Puste białka jego oczu wpatrują się niemo w sufit, ogień płonących świec odbija się w nich niczym w krzywym zwierciadle, jego ciało skurczyło się nieznacznie, a skóra, niegdyś biała jak kość słoniowa, zapadła się i poszarzała.

W momencie, w którym klękasz u jego boku słyszysz, jak kilka osób wciąga ze świstem powietrze - ten dźwięk dzwoni ci w uszach jak instrumentalny koncert cykad; ignorujesz reakcję otaczających cię jednostek i wyciągasz dłoń ku jego twarzy. Skóra jego powiek jest cienka jak pergamin, przez chwilę boisz się, że zamykając mu oczy, rozerwiesz ją jak skrzydła motyla - powoli i ostrożnie przesuwasz po niej palcami, wiedząc, że ten jeden gest spowoduje najpewniej, że wszyscy cię opuszczą, mimo iż jeszcze chwilę temu zdawało się, że na zawsze pozostaniesz ich mesjaszem; są za młodzi, by pamiętać, że on także był niegdyś człowiekiem - szanowanym, podziwianym, adorowanym - był młodzieńcem, który bał się śmierci, a wcześniej, dużo wcześniej był dzieckiem, którego nie nauczono miłości.

Dłoń pojawiająca się na twoim ramieniu jest nieoczekiwaniem, które leczy rany. Spoglądasz na nią krótko - wszędzie rozpoznasz te chude palce o ziemistym zabarwieniu, które tyle razy wystawiały niezaliczającą ocenę na twych arkuszach testowych oraz wypracowaniach na sześć stóp pergaminu, w które wkładałeś tyle wysiłku; to smakuje abstrakcją, że właśnie on, ze wszystkich ludzi na ziemi, zbliżył się do ciebie teraz, kiedy twoje życie sypało się w proch, rozwiewając po kątach pokrytych smołą ścian.

— Żyjemy w świecie, w którym pokazując swoją duszę innym, narażamy się na prześladowania i rosnącą nienawiść. Nie otwieraj się w towarzystwie głupców, którzy żerują na sensacji jak pasożyty, a być może uda ci się pożyć dłużej. — Czujesz jego oddech tuż za uchem, czujesz jego ręce podnoszące cię z ziemi, czujesz jego zapach wypierający woń kogoś innego, woń, którą pragniesz zachować w pamięci na wieki i nienawidzisz go, nienawidzisz bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, za to, że ośmielił się do ciebie zbliżyć na tyle, by móc cię dotknąć.

— Odejdź — rozkazujesz sucho i trzy czwarte magicznej społeczności posłuchałaby twoich słów bez sprzeciwu, ale nie on - on jest na to zbyt dumny, uparty tak bardzo, iż czasami sądzisz, że Tiara przy jego przydziale popełniła jeden ze swych licznych, kluczowych błędów, które przyczyniły się do krzywdy, cierpienia i niechęci mamiącej oczy jak opary unoszące się nad kociołkiem pełnym trującego eliksiru.

Chwyta twój nadgarstek (skóra piecze pod tym dotykiem jak potraktowana wrzątkiem - jego magia wżera się w twoje kości, rozpalając w twym ciele tysiące bólowych bodźców), nie stawiasz oporu, gdy wyprowadza cię z Wielkiej Sali, chociaż wiesz, że byłbyś w stanie pokonać go kilkoma ostrymi słowami oblekanymi groźbą jak lodem.

Potem powie ci, że jesteś słaby - bez świadków, daleko od zamku trwającego na Szkockich wzgórzach, na jakiejś pustej polanie zalanej promieniami porannego słońca, tańczącymi na twojej skórze jak liście spadające z drzew.

Nigdy nie zdoła pojąć złożoności umysłu Toma Riddle'a; nigdy nie nauczy się patrzeć na ciebie, jak na kogoś potężnego - zastanawia cię, co widzi, spoglądając w twą zmęczoną twarz zalaną słońcem.

Przyznasz mu rację i uniesiesz dłoń - nie będziesz potrzebował żadnego artefaktu spełniającego funkcję pośrednika - magia zawsze była posłuszna twojemu umysłowi. Siła twojej mocy przygniecie jego ciało, sprawi, że jego kolana zegną się, a kark pochyli - przez krótką chwilę będzie próbował walczyć, ale jego magia polegnie, opadając pomiędzy wasze ciała jak piasek po burzy; kiedy spojrzysz z góry w jego ziejące pustką oblicze, będziesz wiedział, że stłamsiłeś coś więcej, niż bojowy temperament, wyssany z mlekiem matki.

Przyklękniesz naprzeciw niego i uniesiesz mu głowę, ściskając z delikatnością kościsty podbródek; kiedy wasze oczy się spotkają, ujrzysz w nich, po raz pierwszy, od kiedy go poznałeś, ślepy strach, lęk o to, co byłbyś zdolny uczynić, trzymając go w swojej bezsprzecznej władzy.

— Jestem słaby — mówisz cicho — ponieważ mam świadomość tego, jak wiele mógłby on osiągnąć, gdyby dyrektor nie zawiódł go wówczas, gdy jedyne, czego potrzebował, to wsparcie. — Przesuwasz palcami po jego szczęce, czując pod opuszkami gładką, chłodną skórę. — Jestem słaby, ponieważ wiem, że rozdarł on siebie, nieświadomy konsekwencji, nienauczony w szkole życia, by dokonywać wyborów, podczas gdy Albus Dumbledore przyglądał się temu beztrosko z profesorskiego fotela. Gdyby spróbował go poskładać w całość, nie marnując tych wszystkich, długich lat, ta wojna nie doszłaby do skutku, a on zostałby kimś wielkim, kimś wpływowym i nigdy nie popełniłby wszystkich tych morderstw, które zaistniały jedynie dlatego, że pragnął przetrwać i nie wiedział, jak tego dokonać. — Spuszczasz wzrok, czując pod palcami drżenie jego twarzy; nie wiesz, czy trzęsie się pod wpływem twoich słów i czy dotarły one do jego świadomości, czy może jest to objaw gniewu, który go zaślepił, gdy ukazałeś mu moc, której nie rozumie, a której pragnie. Nagle czujesz zmęczenie, które pochłania twoje ciało jak wody przypływu; zaciskasz usta i wycofujesz się niczym osaczone zwierzę, mimo iż to nie ty znalazłeś się w położeniu bez wyjścia. Zagarniesz ku sobie ogrom własnej magii, sprawiając, że on może znów odetchnąć pełną piersią, jednak ciebie ominie ten zaszczyt - to kuriozalne, być przytłaczanym przez własną moc - odwrócisz się i ruszysz w dół polany, odchodząc w poszukiwaniu nadziei, która może okazać się złudną, zdradziecką kochanką.

 **6 maja 1998**

 _Dzień zakłamania i adorowania wyklętych - ceremonia wręczenia Orderów Merlina Pierwszej Klasy._

Tylko smutek jej spojrzenia zachmurza blask, z jakim wstępuje w mury jednej z komnat skrytych w czeluściach ministerstwa. Jej suknia jest jasnością wśród czerni otaczających ją garniturów i żałobnych okryć. Spoglądają na nią krytycznie, nie dostrzegając bólu bijącego z jej oczu i wyszydzają ją, twierdząc, że znieważa swym ubiorem poważną uroczystość. Odsuwają się od niej, nie chcąc być powiązani z jej osobą, odsuwają się wszyscy ci, którzy jeszcze wczoraj gratulowali jej gorąco wojennych sukcesów i składali rzewne, nieautentyczne kondolencje z powodu śmierci jej ukochanego - a zarazem odwiecznego przyjaciela na dobre i na złe.

Tylko ty, do którego właśnie przemawiają z magicznie wzniesionego podwyższenia, wyliczając hojne zasługi, jakie (tak twierdzą) przedsięwziąłeś dla dobra całego narodu, wstaniesz z powierzonego ci, centralnego miejsca pierwszego rzędu i zbliżysz się do niej, ofiarując jej swoje ramię jak najznamienitszej damie szlacheckiego pochodzenia.

To jego przyjaciółka, towarzyszka niedoli, wiecie, ta mugolaczka — szepczą po kątach przejęte głosy, gdy przeprowadzasz ją przez komnatę i sadzasz (ku oburzeniu zgromadzonych) na własnym, honorowym miejscu.

Jedynie ty rozumiesz, że nosząc tak wielkie, przeważające pokłady cienia we własnym umyśle, nie chciała przyoblekać się depresyjną czernią, przypominającą o stracie, jakiej doznała - podejrzewasz, że mogłaby się wówczas załamać, ta silna, odważna kobieta, mogłaby upaść na chłodną ziemię, przeciążona przytłaczającą szatą i nie być już w stanie się z niej podźwignąć.

Tylko ci, którzy nikogo nie utracili, powiedzą, że wygraliście. Tylko ci, którzy nigdy nie słyszeli: „nie mam już siły, Hermiono" i „otwórz, błagam cię, te przeklęte oczy, Ron, no dalej", powiedzą, że zażarcie walczyli do samego końca, aby odebrać swe własne prawa i przywrócić światu światło dnia.

Później wyczytają twoje nazwisko i poproszą o mowę ku chwale poległym. Odbierzesz order naznaczony grawerunkiem twych inicjałów i spojrzysz z pogardą na tych wszystkich ludzi, gotowych wynosić cię na piedestały i odśpiewywać hołdy pochwalne na twoją cześć.

Magicznie wzmocnią twój głos, oczekując wielkich słów padających spomiędzy szlachetnych ust, a ty uśmiechniesz się, jakby uśmiechał się kamień i przemówisz spokojnym, zrównoważonym tonem.

— Gardzę tą licznością, która nigdy nie widziała wojny, a dzieli się z nami historiami wyczytanymi w niezliczonych, legalnych szmatławcach, jakie zakupili w progach skorumpowanego rządu, sądząc, że na tym polega konspiracja. — Stoisz pośrodku podwyższenia i spoglądasz im w oczy, wszystkim naraz i każdemu z osobna; ci, co nie są bez winy, odwracają wzrok i płoną czerwienią rumieńców, a ty nie szczędzisz sobie chłodu, tylko dlatego, że tak wypada. — Nie znacie nazwisk bohaterów, są zamazane w waszej pamięci bądź w ogóle w niej nie istnieją. Jakże mogłyby istnieć, skoro od czerwca 1995 do tego samego miesiąca 1996 nie chciano nawet uwierzyć, kiedy ostrzegano was, że Voldemort powrócił z zaświatów, tak naprawdę będąc bliżej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać. — Uśmiechasz się niczym zwierzę mroku, niczym syn wojny, którym jesteś; reflektory skierowane na podest kują twoje oczy, wokół rozbrzmiewa echo głuchej ciszy; wszyscy czekali na oświadczenie Wybrańca, a otrzymali w zamian bezduszną zniewagę, spodziewasz się potępienia, ale nie dbasz o to, co pomyślą o tobie inni. — Czasami wierzę — przyznajesz powoli, wiedząc, jaką burzę rozpętasz własnymi słowami — że gdyby nie Dumbledore, który całe życie naprawiał własne błędy, Dumbledore, który ufał tak mocno w istnienie magii, którą nazywał miłością i wybaczeniem, gdyby nie Dumbledore, który nie potrafił zabić, ale wypuścił spod swoich skrzydeł mordercę, którego sam ukształtował... Wierzę, że gdyby nie on, te długie dni wypełnione ciągłym strachem, ciemnością i blaskiem ognia nigdy by nie zaistniały. — Nie odpowiadają ci oklaski; nie spodziewasz się ich usłyszeć i prawdę powiedziawszy, wcale nie chcesz, aby rozbrzmiały w twoich uszach.

Stojąc tutaj, na podwyższeniu, oślepiony blaskiem lamp, podejmujesz decyzję, że ta historia nie zakończy się w ten sposób. Pamiętasz spojrzenie odkrywcy, który pragnie poznać tajniki istnienia wszechświata, pamiętasz ciekawość błyszczącą w młodzieńczych oczach oraz fascynację światem magii, który zdawał się niegdyś pełen świetlanych perspektyw i wiecznego szczęścia. Pamiętasz oczy - oczy dziecka, stłamszonego przez rówieśników, odkrywającego własną wielkość w kawałku drewna, w którym kumuluje się moc przesiąkająca z magicznego rdzenia czarodzieja wprost do rdzenia różdżki jak przelewająca się w klepsydrze ciecz. Pamiętasz chłopca, który najbardziej ze wszystkiego, nie chciał zostać samotnym, mimo iż rówieśnicy od dawna unikali jego towarzystwa, nazywając odludkiem, dziwakiem i odmieńcem.

— Oczekiwano ode mnie mowy ku pochwale poległym, więc dałem wam ją. Różnica w zrozumieniu minionych wydarzeń, jaka rozpościera się między nami jak kilkumetrowa przepaść, polega na tym, że w miejscu, w którym większość z was: biurkowych urzędników, powracających emigrantów, wypełzłych ze swych kryjówek stworzeń widzi nazwisko składające się z kilku, oczywistych liter, ja widzę twarz, ja widzę człowieka, takiego, jaki istniał, a nie takiego, jakim ludziom się wydawał. — Nie mogą wiedzieć, do kogo bezustannie zmierzają twoje myśli. Nie mogą podejrzewać o spisek Wybawiciela.

Kiedy schodzisz z podwyższenia i kierujesz się do wyjścia, żegnając się uprzejmie i życząc ciekawej uroczystości, nie odpowiadają ci najmniejsze brawa.

Tyle zostało z przemowy bohatera - napięta cisza czterech ścian, konsternacja na zastygłych, bladych twarzach.

 **12 maja 1998**

 _Dzień, w którym zacierają się konwenanse - głośny protest manifestujący zaangażowanie społeczeństwa w minioną wojnę._

Gazety pieją, że jesteś szalony - wyciągnąłeś cały ich blok spomiędzy rozbitej szyby sklepowej witryny i ryglując się w bezpiecznej sferze posiadłości Weasleyów pogrążyłeś się w lekturze artykułów produkujących o twej rzekomej utracie poczytalności umysłowej.

Chłopiec, który — bije na stronie tytułowej rozsławionego na całą Anglię Proroka Codziennego — przeżył wojnę i postradał rozum. Musimy mu to wybaczyć rodacy, każdy by popadł w obłęd, mając psychopatycznego, pragnącego świeżej krwi Lorda Voldemorta na karku. — To zabawne, jak jeszcze dziesięć dni temu drżano, gdy ktoś będący w pobliżu wyszeptał pod nosem jego przydomek, a teraz, kiedy zagrożenie odegnano, nie schodzi on z ust całej magicznej społeczności jak gorący temat z toaletowych, kolorowych pisemek dla kobiet.

Siedzisz na wytartej sofie, popijając mocną kawę, nie potrafiąc znieść czułych spojrzeń pani Weasley, czując winę zżerającą cię od środka jakoby pasożyt, mając nieodpartą świadomość tego, że gdyby siedem lat temu młody, jedenastoletni Ronald nie natrafił na ciebie na peronie pod numerem dziewięć i trzy czwarte, wówczas ta kochająca, surowa matka nie straciłaby najmłodszego syna.

Przed południem, kwadrans po jedenastej, przyjedzie Hermiona i zostanie przywitana mętną ciszą i silnym uściskiem pani Weasley, która rozwodząc się, nieco zdławionym głosem, nad wychudzonymi ramionami niedoszłej synowej będzie się starała przywrócić powszedniość, która przeminęła wraz ze śmiercią dwójki jej ukochanych dzieci.

Spojrzysz w brązowe oczy przyjaciółki, szukając słów, aby przeprosić, rozumiejąc, że nie pasujesz do życia, które tak usilnie starałeś się odzyskać. Uśmiechnie się do ciebie, ale na jej twarzy nie będzie tej samej promienności, co wówczas, gdy byliście dziećmi i mieliście przed sobą perspektywy na zbudowanie świata, który będzie przyjaźniejszy w obyciu.

— Bałam się, że nie dotrę na czas — mówi; ostatnimi czasy jej głos jest cichszy, słowa wypowiadane wolniej, a wzrok nieco zamglony, jakby nie do końca miała świadomość otaczającej ją rzeczywistości, jakby egzystowała w bardzo długim śnie, z którego niebawem przyjdzie jej się obudzić. — Ulice są zapełnione pochodami "Zwycięzców Wojennych", jak głoszą sztandary powiewające nad ich głowami. — Patrzycie na siebie przez chwilę, szukając odpowiedzi na pytania, które nigdy nie zostały zadane. Jej oczy zioną pustką, kiedy mówi niczym mechaniczna zabawka skręcona z kół zębatych, śrub i sprężyn. — Nie obawiaj się, Harry, tych bezczelnych zgryźliwości, jakimi rzucają ci w twarz. Ja wcale nie uważam, żebyś był szalony. — Widzisz, że kłamie, nie potrafi tego ukryć, nie przed tobą. Chcesz do niej podejść, chcesz ją pocieszyć, chcesz powiedzieć jej wszelakie kojące słowa, w które sam nie wierzysz, ale boisz się, że w momencie, w którym ją dotkniesz, rozwieje się po kątach Nory jak kurz i nigdy już nie wróci do swej materialnej postaci.

Kiedy odwraca głowę, masz wrażenie, że ją tracisz, właśnie teraz, w tym momencie, stoisz i obserwujesz, jak przecieka ci przez palce jak woda.

Głośny trzask i szkło rozsypujące się po podłodze. Odrywasz od niej wzrok i spoglądasz na kamień, który przeleciał przez szybę i przeturlał się po posadce wprost do twoich stóp. Podnosisz go ostrożnie, spodziewając się, że wybuchnie ci w dłoni; czekasz minutę, dwie i kiedy nic takiego nie następuje, powoli odwijasz pasek pergaminu, w który go zawinięto, przecinając na nierówne poły.

 _Nie jesteś naszym wybawcą_ — czytasz. — _Sami wywalczyliśmy swoje własne prawa i nie miej czelności odbierać nam honoru._

Pani Weasley, która zagląda ci przez ramię, wydaje z siebie długi, przeciągły skowyt, wiedząc, że nie ma na świecie większego zagrożenia, niż odczuwający poniżenie, zepchnięty na margines człowiek.

Podchodzisz powoli do rozbitego okna i wyglądasz na gładkie wzgórza oraz kwitnące dziko maki.

W pobliżu nie ma już nikogo, na kim mógłbyś rozładować własną rozpacz wzbierającą w zagłębieniu gardła.

 **15 maja 1998**

 _Dzień powrotów i wznoszonych murów - początek odbudowy fundamentów zamkowych z dofinansowania zagranicznego._

Patrzysz na nią i myślisz, że przez te trzynaście dni wolności postarzała się o trzynaście lat walki — zawsze jest o co walczyć — mawia, przechadzając się z dumą wśród walących się murów, jakby zwiedzała pomnik bitew o niepodległość.

Mówi, że to nawet lepiej, że runęły niektóre ściany, zapadły się pewne korytarze, mówi, że Hogwart, który powstanie ze zgliszczy i pogorzeliska będzie twierdzą jeszcze potężniejszą, niezrównaną, monumentalną ostoją dla nowych pokoleń genialnych umysłów - ale oboje wiecie, że Hogwart, w którym żyliście, który istniał od zarania dziejów, który tętnił magią jak olbrzymi, żywy organizm z siecią korytarzy będących jego krwionośnym układem, spłonął, a to, co po nim zostanie, będzie jedynie wspomnieniem, kopią stworzoną z ulotności. Odbudują go tworząc marne odbicie nieosiągalności - zamek wznoszony na mgle i wietrze - niby ten sam, a jednak tak inny, tak obcy twoim oczom, twojemu sercu.

Kiedy przechadzasz się pośród murów, wsłuchując się w monotonny głos byłej opiekunki domu, dostrzegasz, że niektóre portrety pochłonął ogień - wielu ich lokatorów na zawsze utraciło miejsce, w którym uwiecznieni mieli być już na wieki, współczułbyś im niezmiernie, gdybyś nie wiedział, że zaliczają się oni, wbrew wszelkim pozorom, do grona szczęśliwców, którym udało się uciec z przestrzeni płonącego płótna, zanim pozostał po nich jedynie suchy popiół na zasmolonej posadce.

Dużo później, kiedy wyjdziecie na nadpalone trawy błoni, z których nocne deszcze wypłukały czerwień krwi, odsłaniając suchą ziemię, krzyczącą o pomoc, usiądziecie pod resztkami zwęglonego, sczerniałego drzewa, wpatrując się w czarną, żałobną flagę powiewającą na każdej z wież, które jeszcze pozostały.

— Więc budowlańcy...

— Mają przybyć około piętnastej — odpowiada na pytanie, które nie zostaje zadane.

Wyciągasz dłoń i po raz pierwszy, odkąd ją poznałeś, bierzesz ją za rękę; jej skóra jest sucha i pomarszczona, a w ciebie uderza przytłaczająca świadomość, iż wszyscy powoli opuszczą cię, mimo tego, że nikt nie zagraża już ich życiu.

— Dziękuję, że uwierzyła pani we mnie — szepczesz, a ona odwraca głowę, byś nie mógł dostrzec, jak bardzo szkliste są jej duże oczy.

Należy do tej grupy ludzi, którzy udają oziębłość, kiedy zbiera im się na płacz.

— Wierzyłam w nieomylność Albusa, a on zawsze powtarzał, że jeśli nadejdzie ktoś, komu uda się odgonić mrok czający się w każdym zakamarku tego zmarnowanego kraju i wnieść życie i nadzieję w pogodzone z nędznym losem serca, tym kimś, niewątpliwie, będziesz właśnie ty.

Kiwasz głową i przyglądasz się jej profilowi dłuższą chwilę, widząc, że wzbrania się przed ponownym spojrzeniem ci w oczy.

— Opowiadał też historię o chłopcu, który zabłądził, prawda? — Nie musisz pytać, znasz dyrektora na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że tak istotnie uczynił. — Mówił o podobieństwach, jakie między nami widzi, mówił, że istnieją różne reakcje na bezwarunkową wiarę, na bezwarunkową akceptację. Opowiadał o tym, jak jeden z tych chłopców zszedł na złą drogę, a drugi podążył jego własnymi śladami. Chłopcu, który zbłądził, pozwolił się oddalić, ponieważ wierzył w wolną wolę, której nie staje się na przeszkodzie. Kiedy okazało się to jego przekleństwem, w momencie, w którym pojawił się drugi, taki sam, szukający esencji życia chłopiec, jak tamten sprzed lat, przyciągnął go blisko, tak blisko, by nie był on w stanie od niego uciec. Dopilnował, by połączyła ich więź tak silna, by dawała mu pewność, iż, nawet gdy pozwoli odejść sobie samemu, chłopiec ten podąży po wyznaczonej mu ścieżce, bez momentu zawahania. — Uśmiechasz się martwo, widząc, że wciąż na ciebie nie patrzy. — Tak właśnie brzmią słowa tej opowieści. Znam je. Tworzę je.

Potem powie ci, że zaślepia cię ból po stracie tak wielu, tak bliskich ci osób. Potem powie ci, że nie myślisz racjonalnie, że kiedy nieco ochłoniesz, spojrzysz na wszystkie te wydarzenia z innej, wyraźniejszej perspektywy. Potem przyłoży dłoń do twego czoła i obieca, że przyniesie ci eliksir na zbicie męczącej cię gorączki (chociaż temperatura twojego ciała niezmiennie trwać będzie na poziomie 36.6 stopni).

Miną długie minuty, a ona nie wróci do ciebie z lekarstwem.

W następnym tygodniu, w odstępie zaledwie czterech dni Minerwa McGonagall, twoja stara, uwielbiana opiekunka z czasów szkolnych, oraz Hermiona Granger, wierna twemu sercu przyjaciółka, pierwsza, jaką kiedykolwiek miałeś, popełnią samobójstwo i nie będziesz w stanie pozbyć się wrażenia, że jesteś temu winien na każdej, pojedynczej płaszczyźnie, na jakiej zawiodłeś ich oczekiwania.

 **26 maja 1998**

 _Wieczór uwidaczniający straty - dwa ciche pogrzeby i odbicie zrozumienia w zwyczajowej nienawiści._

Zdawałoby się, że bez obiektu siejącego destrukcję, nie będzie już więcej śmierci wokół ciebie, ale życie, jak zawsze, potrafi zaskakiwać. Dochodzisz do wniosku, że wszędzie czai się mrok i czarna magia, nie potrzebują one człowieka do manifestowania swojego okrucieństwa. Aby się ujawnić, mroczna moc nie żąda wielkich czynów i wzniosłych mów - tkwi w detalach - w zgasłym uśmiechu zastygłym na wargach, w bólu przeszywającym serce niczym sztylet, w oczach niewidzących niczego poza pustką.

Stoisz nad grobem wojowniczej wicedyrektorki, myśląc, że w całej tej sytuacji tkwi jakaś ironia - kobieta, która potrafiła trwać naprzeciw potęgi Lorda i nie pozwolić się nią przygnieść, zginęła, wysączając flakon trucizny, zwijając się z bólu nad marmurowym grobowcem Dumbledore'a. Wiesz, który eliksir wybrała i nie możesz odegnać myśli, że nie był to przypadek - konała długo i powolnie, w wielkim, ostrym jak zacięcie brzytwą cierpieniu - cóż to za świat utworzył się po zwycięstwie dobra nad złem, skoro nawet porządni, prawi ludzie nie potrafią w nim zaznać ni kropli spokoju?

Potem powiedzą, że jesteś ostatnią osobą, z którą rozmawiała przed śmiercią i od tej chwili będzie im się wydawać, że wiedzą, co naprawdę się wydarzyło, ale nikt nic więcej nie powie, ponieważ strawi ich strach: przed tobą, przed tym, do czego mógłbyś być zdolny, przed tym, czego nie znają.

Labirynt nagrobków, na cmentarzu wznoszącym się na wzgórzach jak kościół Miłosierdzia Bożego, zieje pustką i zapomnieniem i przez chwilę nie dowierzasz powyginanej tabliczce wieńczącej wejściową bramę, na której, niegdyś pozłacane, dzisiaj obskrobane i klejące się od dziwnej mazi niebezpiecznie podobnej do Eliksiru Wielosokowego litery oznajmiają: „Rezerwat jedności społecznej - ku pamięci poległych - cmentarz wojenny" - nie wiesz, czy powinieneś się zaśmiać, czy rozpłakać.

Wpatrujesz się w jeden z nielicznych grobów obłożonych zniczami, sprawiającymi, że migocze on niczym nocne niebo pełne gwiazd, zastanawiając się, jak długo zajmie młodym umysłom zapomnienie o ich starej, surowej opiekunce, upartej wojowniczce walczącej niegdyś niczym groźna, rozjuszona bestia, o prawa do spokoju istnienia przyszłych pokoleń i dochodzisz do wniosku, że każdy, niedzisiejszy uczeń, każdy młody wojownik bądź uciekinier, każda najmłodsza dusza, która miała nieszczęście rozpocząć edukację w chwili, w której na ziemię spadły cienie grozy powoli ruszy z posad z własnym życiem, nie odwracając się za siebie.

— Spodziewałem się ciebie tu zastać — słyszysz przeciągłe słowa wypowiadane za twymi plecami i wzdychasz ciężko, przecierając nagle zmęczone oczy dłonią.

— Nakierowali cię tutaj ludzie, którzy twierdzą, że podupadłem ze zdrowiem psychicznym? — pytasz cicho i czując, że zupełnie przestałeś się przejmować otaczającym cię światem, który z rozmachem biegł naprzód jak lokomotywa wpadająca do ciemnego, dusznego tunelu, uklęknąłeś przed szarą płytą nagrobną i uniosłeś rękę, w której po chwili osiadającej na waszych ciałach ciszy, pojawił się wielki bukiet białych róż, o szeroko rozpostartych koronach. Powoli, nieco przesadnie zwracając uwagę, by nie uszkodzić cienkich łodyżek i delikatnych, perłowych płatków, złożyłeś kwiaty na ziemi, przed szarą płytą nagrobną i zatopiłeś w nich pusty wzrok, błądząc myślami kilka lat wstecz, przypominając sobie czasy, kiedy surowa, konsekwentna nauczycielka Transmutacji zdawała się całkowicie nietykalną jednostką, niemalże niczym starożytna bogini, egipska kapłanka.

— Nie — odpowiada powoli, zdając się ważyć własne słowa, zanim opuszczą one jego usta. — Podejrzewałem, że znajdę cię tutaj, ponieważ ja, będąc na twoim miejscu, uczyniłbym dokładnie to samo.

Uśmiechasz się - bezosobowe, bezkształtne wygięcie warg i odwracasz, spoglądając w jego twarz oczami bez wyrazu.

Nie jesteś pewien co widzi w twoich źrenicach - być może jest świadomy mrocznej duszy, która jest dziełem minionej wojny, być może dostrzega dzikie, nieokiełznane zwierzę, jakie czai się pod twoją skórą - to, co maluje się w jego podświadomości, wystarcza, aby wycofał się powoli, nie spuszczając wzroku z twej twarzy (zupełnie, jakby spodziewał się, że w chwili, w której to uczyni, wyciągniesz ostre jak brzytwa pazury, skacząc mu do gardła).

— Nie potrzebuje twojego towarzystwa — oznajmiasz sucho, słysząc ostrzegawczą nutę, jaka zagarnęła sobie obszar twojej intonacji i liczysz na to, że opuści cię bez słowa w obawie o dalekosiężność twojej śmiałości, ale on nigdy nie podporządkowywał się standardom - jest na to zbyt dumny.

Zamiast odejść w zapomnienie, pyta dlaczego.

— Dlaczego nie jesteś szczęśliwy? — Jego oczy przesuwają się po wyraźnych cieniach przykrywających twoją twarz jak zasinienia. — Osiągnąłeś wszystko, o czym marzyły miliony, przyczyniłeś się do upadku mrocznych dni, dałeś ludziom nadzieję na szczęście i dobrostan. I mimo wszystkiego, do czego dążyłeś, czego dokonałeś, jesteś markotny.

Czujesz się słabo. Masz ochotę krzyczeć, krzyczeć tak długo i tak zażarcie, aż wszyscy wokół pojmą, że nie jesteś żadnym bohaterem, że posiadasz w sobie moc, której nie chcesz, że przez całe życie marzyłeś o dzieciństwie, które ci skradziono. Uświadamiasz sobie, że twoje palce drżą i opanowujesz owo drżenie, nim zostanie zauważone przez towarzyszącego ci czarodzieja. Nie widzi on - a może jedynie nie chce zobaczyć - jaką bitwę staczasz z samym sobą, starając się zapomnieć o bólu i ruszyć naprzód, ku przyszłości, o którą całe życie walczyłeś.

Na grobie Remusa, położonym po drugiej stronie wojennego cmentarza, leżą jedynie suche liście, a ty masz ochotę skrzywdzić samego siebie za to, że nie przewidziałeś dla niego bukietu.

Snape stoi w pobliżu, w cieniu wielkiego dębu i przygląda się, jak spoglądasz na swoje puste dłonie, po czym klękasz na chłodnym kamieniu i kładziesz głowę na nagrobnej płycie, zamykając puste już na zawsze oczy, które nie potrafią nawet uronić łez.

— Jesteś słaby. — Po ponad trzech tygodniach wreszcie przyznaje ci rację - oddając jego ciemnookie spojrzenie, nienawidzisz go bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

 **31 maja 1998**

 _Dzień Zmartwychwstania Pańskiego - ukojenie twoich zmysłów, zgroza dla społeczeństwa._

Okazuje się, że owo święto jest całkowicie niezapowiedziane w magicznych kalendarzach. Ściskając w ręku chłodny w dotyku kamień, przeklinasz się za własną słabość, która - ze wszystkich ludzi, którzy odeszli - kazała ci zawezwać właśnie tego jedynego.

Jest taki sam, jakim był w chłodzie przeplatających się ze sobą nitek wspomnień z gabinetu Dumbledore'a: młody, wysoki, przystojny; żywy.

Patrzy na ciebie spod kaskady gęstych rzęs, obserwuje sztywny, niewyraźny wyraz twojej twarzy, puste, wypełnione smutkiem oczy, niewielki artefakt ściskany mocno pomiędzy twymi drżącymi palcami.

Przez moment boisz się, co ujrzysz, kiedy spojrzysz mu w oczy i bez przekonania unosisz wzrok. Wasze spojrzenia się spotykają, a ty omal nie poddajesz się słabości swych drżących kolan. Jego tęczówki błyszczą czekoladowym brązem.

Nie pyta o nic. Stoi w bezruchu i patrzy na ciebie, jakby próbował nauczyć się twojego wyglądu od samych fundamentów. Zupełnie, jakby przez ostatnie lata nie napatrzył się na ciebie wystarczająco.

Nie pyta _dlaczego_ , ale ty, nie potrafiąc znieść przytłaczającej was ciszy, wbijasz paznokcie w spód własnych dłoni i szepczesz ku niemu z taką rozpaczą, jakbyś płakał; twoje oczy pozostają suche.

— Powiedzieli mi, że jestem szalony. Powiedzieli, że odbieram im honor oraz że nigdy nie potrzebowali wybawcy. — Przełykasz ślinę, czując czysto kalkulujące spojrzenie wpijające się w twe źrenice jak oszczepy. — Noszą na ustach przydomek, który sobie nadałeś, jakby sądzili, że mają do niego prawo, a kiedy modlą się do swoich bogów, mówią: "i żeby więcej Lordów Voldemortów spotkała zagłada przy urodzeniu, tak nam dopomóż, Boże". Uważają, że jestem już historią, a ty awansowałeś do rangi złego bohatera z książkowych mitów, chociaż od Ostatecznej Bitwy minął zaledwie miesiąc. — Słyszysz we własnych uszach bicie swojego serca, szum pędzącej jak potoki wysokogórskie krwi we własnych żyłach. — Wyśmiewają się z twojej mocy, sugerując, że byłeś słaby, a potem piszą artykuły o sprawiedliwości, jaka musiała nadejść, jakby to, co sami czynią, podciągali w nietrafnych metaforach pod miano _sprawiedliwości_. Przypisują sobie czyny tych, którzy polegli i sądzą, że mają do tego niezaprzeczalne prawo. Są tak niesamowicie absurdalni, że słuchając ich wypowiedzi, zaczynam się lękać o to, dokąd zmierza przyszłość tego świata.

Tom Riddle się uśmiecha. A jego uśmiech jest anielski - nigdy nie widziałeś takiego uśmiechu na ustach żywego człowieka.

— Ludzie powiedzą wszystko, co im ślina na język przyniesie — oznajmia obojętnie — w poszukiwaniu sensacji, w poszukiwaniu kogoś, na kim mogą się mścić za swoją własną ograniczoność. Zupełnie, jakby mieli świadomość własnej ułomności i zrzucali winę za nią na bark tych lepiej wykształconych, tych lepiej rozumiejących potrzeby społeczeństwa.

Patrzysz na niego długo, nie potrafiąc odpowiedzieć; zastanawiasz się, czy wie, kim jesteś, czy zachował wspomnienia z ostatnich lat swojego życia.

On musi rozumieć, że jest ci potrzebny, on musi wiedzieć, że nie wezwałbyś go bez rzetelnych podstaw. Nie potrafisz tylko powiedzieć, co uczyni z posiadaną wiedzą.

Być może ryzykujesz, być może słusznie mianują cię ostatnimi czasy kompletnym szaleńcem. Ale nie poradzisz sobie sam, przeciw całemu, wielkiemu światu bez sprzymierzeńca. Nie istniejesz bez Toma Riddle'a. Jesteś stworzony przez Toma Riddle'a.

— Pamiętasz mnie? — pytasz, jakbyś nie wierzył, a on unosi brwi, posyłając ci pełne sceptyczności spojrzenie.

— Zabiłeś mnie. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Raczej trudno o tobie zapomnieć.

— Pomożesz mi? — Twój głos jest cichy, acz pewny swego, twoje oczy są jak dwa, zielone kamienie.

Omiata cię kolejnym uważnym spojrzeniem, marszcząc w skupieniu brwi.

— W zrewolucjonizowaniu tego kraju? Osądzą nas o spisek albo nawet zdradę stanu. Nie dopuszczą do władzy dwójki siedemnastoletnich niedorostków. Bez obrazy. A jeśli jakimś cudem dowiedzą się, kim jestem, choć lepiej powiedzieć: kim byłem, poszczują nas jak dzikie psy — przypomina racjonalnie, a ty nie potrafisz dłużej jedynie stać i na niego patrzeć; zbliżasz się ku niemu w kilku, długich krokach i wyciągasz rękę.

Jego nadgarstek jest ciepły, jego puls bije powoli pod twymi palcami. Wypuszczasz wstrzymywane nieświadomie powietrze i pozwalasz sobie zajrzeć głębiej w te brązowe, tak znajome, a jednak nigdy nieujrzane w linii własnego czasu, oczy. Nie wyrywa ręki z uścisku twoich palców. Przygląda się twoim działaniom, jakby analizował procesy myślowe odbywające się w głębi twojego mózgu. Automatyczne sprawdzasz stan swych Oklumencyjnych barier, dochodząc do wniosku, że wciąż są one w stanie nienaruszonym.

— Spróbuję dokonać zmian, z tobą czy bez ciebie, ale spróbuję. Przywołałem cię z myślą, że razem jesteśmy w stanie osiągnąć więcej, niż w pojedynkę kiedykolwiek bylibyśmy zdolni. Teraz oboje mamy czas, Tom, bardzo dużo czasu. Nie ma już Dumbledore'a, który kontrolowałby wszystko, co dzieje się wokół niego, a z moją charyzmą i twoją błyskotliwością dokonalibyśmy wielkich rzeczy. Jestem ich wybawicielem, dopuszczą nas do głosu, choćby po to, aby mieć przez tydzień gorący temat na ustach, a kiedy wnikniemy w samo serce Wydziału Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, wniesiemy reformy, które naprawią ten upadający system. Jeśli potrafisz manipulować ludźmi tak, jak wówczas, gdy miałeś jedynie kilkanaście lat, możemy wspólnie zyskać dużo więcej, niż sam byłbym w stanie to uczynić.

Patrzy na ciebie, zdając się rozważać wszystkie za i przeciw, a kiedy wreszcie dochodzi do jakichś konkluzji, uśmiecha się w ten promienny, zalotny sposób, jak jedynie on potrafi.

— Niech tak będzie, _Harry_ , ale jeśli pragniesz wyższych celów, musisz, drogi mój Wybawco, nauczyć się sztuki retoryki, a zaraz za nią kłamstwa, zanim ludzie powiedzą, ponieważ to zawsze o ludzi idzie, że szaleniec nie będzie prawił im moralnych kazań.

 **1 czerwca 1998**

 _Dzień odzyskania racjonalności - debata polityczna._

— Nie pozwól sobie wmówić, że jesteś niezrównoważony, bo kiedy sam zaczniesz w to wierzyć, szybko stanie się to rzeczywistością — przemawia łagodnym tonem Riddle, stojąc przed lustrem na Spinner's End, zaczesując czarne włosy do tyłu, ignorując niemal zupełnie bardzo bladego właściciela domu trwającego w bezruchu przy drzwiach łazienki.

Opierasz się wygodniej o białe kafelki ścienne, wyciągnięty na szerokim brzegu zabudowanej wanny.

— Mówisz, oczywiście, z własnego doświadczenia? — sugerujesz niewinnie, obserwując jego poczynania zza kaskady rzęs.

— To, naturalnie, nieprawda, ale nie będę marnował czasu na naiwne kłótnie o własną racjonalność — odpowiada, odkładając szczotkę na umywalkę i przygląda się krytycznie swojemu odbiciu. — Nie jestem pewien, czy mam tyle lat, na ile wyglądam, czy tyle, na ile się czuję — mówi, przechylając głowę, wodząc wzrokiem po swych uwydatnionych kościach policzkowych i chudej szczęce.

— A na ile się czujesz? — pytasz, zakładając kosmyk wpadających ci na powieki włosów za ucho.

Odrywa oczy od swego odbicia; wasz wzrok spotyka się w szklanej tafli niedużego lustra.

— Harry.

— Tom?

— Zdaje mi się, że jestem stary — mówi, całkowicie zaskakując cię swoją szczerością. Zastygasz w bezruchu i mierzysz go uważnym spojrzeniem; nie ugina się pod siłą twojego wzroku. — Bardzo stary. Nie fizycznie, moje ciało jest o wiele zdrowsze, niż kiedykolwiek przez ostatnie lata. Po prostu...

— Umysł je wyprzedza — dokańczasz cicho. — Rozumiem.

Odwraca się przodem do ciebie i podchodzi do wanny, na której siedzisz. Opiera się rękami o zewnętrzną jej ścianę i wychyla się w twoją stronę; obserwujesz jego długie, blade palce, przywodzą ci one na myśl arystokratyczne geny, geny Slytherina.

— Ile dałbyś mi lat? — pyta; czujesz na sobie jego przewiercające spojrzenie.

Nie podnosisz wzroku, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, wyciągasz dłonie, kładąc je płasko przed sobą, spodem ku górze, nie obchodzi cię, co pomyśli o tobie przyglądający się wam obu z uwagą sokoła Snape.

— Pokaż ręce.

— Czyżbyś zamierzał mi powróżyć świetlaną przyszłość z linii papilarnych? — Słyszysz nuty rozbawienia w jego gładkim tonie; rzucasz mu chłodne, ironiczne spojrzenie.

— Oczywiście — mówisz z przesadnym akcentem — to moje nowe powołanie. Pokażesz?

Unosi brwi, ale nie kwestionuje twojej zachcianki; nie wiesz, dlaczego to czyni, być może pamięta, iż to ty byłeś tym, który go zabił, być może odczuwa respekt wobec twojej osoby albo wręcz odwrotnie - jesteś mu całkowicie obojętny, a może tkwi w tym coś więcej, coś czego nie dostrzegasz, coś, co skryte jest przed twoim wzrokiem; młody Riddle zawsze był dla ciebie istną tajemnicą.

Obserwuje cię w skupieniu (zawsze był kuriozalnie przesądny), a kiedy się odzywasz, wyraźnie nie mówisz tego, co spodziewał się usłyszeć - jego czoło naciąga się nieco bardziej, a brwi zwężają nieznacznie.

— Masz silne dłonie, Tom. — Przeciągasz powoli kciukiem wzdłuż linii życia we wnętrzu jednej z nich. — Są duże i noszą znamiona fizycznej pracy. Spójrz... — Dotykasz opuszkami kilka otarć na jasnej skórze; mężczyzna nie cofa rąk. — Mógłbym się założyć, że nie znikną przez długi czas, o ile w ogóle się ich pozbędziesz. — Prostujesz jego, lekko ugięte palce, obserwując, jak jego dłoń otwiera się jak płatki pąku różanego. — Duże dłonie o smukłych palcach; wszystkie kobiety pomyślałyby, że natrafiły na człowieka obdarzonego niesamowitą wyobraźnią oraz wewnętrznym głosem i nie pomyliłyby się nadmiernie, nieprawdaż? Mówią, że dużymi dłońmi dysponują intelektualiści, umiejący wykazać się obyciem; chłodny umysł i siła w rękach, jasna skóra z widocznymi otarciami, dałbym ci dwadzieścia trzy - dwadzieścia cztery lata, Tom.

Zabiera powoli ręce z twojego uścisku, zastanawiasz się, co ujrzysz, kiedy spojrzysz mu w twarz.

— Dwadzieścia trzy lata — powtarza powoli, jego głos jest trudny do interpretacji. Unosisz głowę. Jego zagadkowe, pełne tajemnic, brązowe oczy przypatrują się twojej twarzy z wnikliwością, która mogłaby cię pochłonąć, w której byłbyś w stanie się zatracić.

— Uważasz, że to irracjonalne? — pytasz, spodziewając się zwyczajowej ironii, ale jego twarz jest pełna skupienia, kiedy zaprzecza powolnym ruchem głowy.

— Nie — mówi cicho — nie uważam tego za nieracjonalne. Sądzę, że to całkiem prawdopodobne. — Jego spokój jest dla ciebie jedną, potężną niewiadomą, nie jesteś pewien, co czai się w tej głowie pełnej niedzisiejszych wspomnień, nie potrafisz przewidzieć jego zachowań tak, jak niegdyś i właśnie to, choć wolisz o tym nie myśleć, niepokoi cię bardziej, niż chaos we własnym sercu.

Po raz pierwszy, odkąd znalazł się w tym miejscu spogląda prosto na Snape'a, chwytając jego ciemne, bezkresne spojrzenie.

— Byłbyś tak uprzejmy i zaprowadził nas do salonu, Severusie? Sądzę, że najwyższy czas przejść do znaczącej kwestii, która występuje pod dwojakim tytułem. — Brązowe oczy ponownie spoczywają na twojej twarzy. — "Dlaczego ktoś taki jak ja, został sprowadzony, przez kogoś takiego jak ty, i gdzie w tym wszystkim jest haczyk, na który powinienem się nadziać?".

Wykrzywiasz usta w dwuznacznym uśmiechu.

— Skądże pomysł, że mógłby istnieć jakikolwiek haczyk? — pytasz, unosząc brwi. — Wy, Ślizgoni, we wszystkim doszukujecie się spisku, czynicie to niemal na siłę, grzebiecie w betonie, pod którym nic nie jest ukryte, grzęznąc w nim jak piasek przenoszony przez wiatr.

— Interesujące porównanie, ale całkowicie niepoprawne — oznajmia Tom, ruszając tuż za nadzwyczaj spiętym, nienaturalnie wyprostowanym Mistrzem Eliksirów, milczącym jak posąg z kamienia. — My, Ślizgoni doszukujemy się spisku tam, gdzie jest on prawdopodobny, często opierając się na racjonalnych dowodach bądź też na nieomylnej intuicji.

— Och — mruczysz cynicznie — wiem już coś o twojej niezawodnej _intuicji_ , Tom

— Doprawdy? — pyta, uśmiechając się z taką niewinnością jak chłopiec w chłodnych odmętach wspomnień, piętrzących się w myślodsiewni jak fale uderzające o skalisty klif. — Cóż takiego o niej _wiesz_ , Harry?

Oddajesz ów uśmiech z tajemnicą na ustach, wstępując w progi niedużego salonu; chłód bije od ścian jak promieniowanie elektromagnetyczne docierające do powierzchni Ziemi ze strony Słońca. Wyciągasz różdżkę i skinięciem nadgarstka zapalasz ogień w ceglanym kominku; płomienie rzucają złotą poświatę na szare, gołe ściany.

— Doskonale pojmujesz, co o niej mogę wiedzieć. — Nie czekając na przyzwolenie, zajmujesz miejsce na spłowiałej kanapie, czujesz chłód spojrzenia czarnych oczu na własnym karku, kłuje ono jak tysiące igieł zanurzanych w naskórku. — Nie wiesz jedynie, czy byłbym w stanie zawierzyć w nią własną wiarę. I to właśnie o pokładanie wiary tak naprawdę chodzi, prawda?

Riddle przystaje, przyglądając się twojej twarzy zza wachlarza gęstych rzęs. Widzisz wyraźnie, że jesteś oceniany; ze stoickim opanowaniem oddajesz jego intensywne spojrzenie diabła, który ponownie powstał zza grobu, aby sądzić żywych i umarłych. Po kilku chwilach łagodny uśmiech obleka jego twarz jak pajęcza nić; miękkimi krokami stąpa przez salon, poruszając się z wdziękiem flaminga, po czym zasiada obok ciebie na kanapie, niespodziewanie taktownie zostawiając gospodarzowi stojący naprzeciw fotel.

— Wspominałeś mi o rewolucji — napomina.

— Nie podobają mi się reformy, które są wprowadzane, odkąd odszedłeś. Nie podoba mi się dopuszczenie społeczeństwa do władzy. Są zdecydowanie za blisko osób znaczących i wypowiadają się w kwestiach, o których nie mają pojęcia. Wolność bez ograniczeń? Niedopuszczalne, jeżeli nie dążymy do całkowitej rebelii.

Milczy przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad twymi słowami; stojący w wejściu Snape wpatruje się w twoją twarz, jakby ujrzał cię po raz pierwszy w życiu; Tom być może dostrzega szybkie spojrzenie pełne niechęci, jakie posyłasz w stronę mężczyzny, a może nie dostrzega niczego, ale jak zwykle, doskonale wie, co chodzi po twojej głowie; odwraca się powoli ku Snape'owi i z kurtuazyjnym, całkowicie nieautentycznym uśmiechem wskazuje mu zapadający się fotel.

— Severusie usiądź z nami — przecedza słowa przez wargi, jakby zwracał się do dziecka niespełna rozumu. — Zostawiliśmy honorowe miejsce naszemu gospodarzowi.

Snape nie promienieje zachwytem, milczący i z pewną dozą, skrywanej pod przykryciem obojętności, rezerwy zasiada we wskazanym fotelu i wbija wzrok w przeciwległą ścianę; nie wie, czego powinien spodziewać się po swym, nieoczekiwanie młodym (nieoczekiwanie żywym) władcy (Mroczny Znak na jego ramieniu musi ciążyć mu jak głaz na skraju urwiska).

— Posłuchaj, Tom, nowym ministrem został Kingsley Shacklebolt, bardzo racjonalny człowiek, bardzo zrównoważony człowiek, jednakże całkowicie nieprzekonywujący. Ludzie są zawiedzeni. Po minionej wojnie oczekują czegoś błyskotliwego, czegoś, co wstrząśnie narodem jak kop adrenaliny, nie wiedzą, na co czekają, wiedząc jedynie, że zabija ich monotonność i jednoznaczność. Mówią, że nie będą podążać za ludźmi niezrównoważonymi i niezapewniającymi im lepszego świata, który, jak na ironię, sami chcą stworzyć, ale jedyne, na co ich stać, to bunt przeciw strukturom, które starają się przywrócić ład. Twierdzą, że nie będą słuchać zaleceń ministerstwa, który to uzgadnia wpierw wszystkie przedsięwzięcia z... ach... _Niezrównoważonym Chłopcem, Który Powinien Zostać Odizolowany_.

Riddle kiwa głową, jakby wcale nie zaskoczyły go twoje słowa.

— Zagrożenie, wedle ich źródeł, zostało zażegnane, wobec czego nie potrzebują dłużej Wybrańca.

— Mówisz, jakby to była zwyczajna kolej rzeczy — oskarżasz, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem, a on wzdycha i opiera się wygodnie o przeciwległy kraniec kanapy.

— Próbowałeś się wypowiedzieć? — pyta, świdrując cię wzrokiem. — Rzucić cytatem czy dwoma jakiegoś szacowanego filozofa, a potem oznajmić, że jesteś tam po to, by wysłuchać skarg narodu, zmarnować kilka godzin na przytakiwanie miejskim bełkotom, wrócić do ministerstwa i mimo wszystko zrobić tak, jak sam uważasz?

Krzywisz się, jakbyś połkną cytrynę i spoglądasz mu w oczy.

— Czy wziąłeś pod uwagę, że pod terminem „naród" kryją się również urzędnicy wspomnianego ministerstwa? Jeśli oni zgodnie oświadczyli, że istotnie, jestem szalony, nie wpuszczą mnie na zamknięte posiedzenia — podkreślasz z niesmakiem. — Nie podyktuje społeczeństwu zasad, nie przenikając do wewnątrz urzędu.

Riddle milczy dłuższą chwilę, marszcząc czoło, oczami, które nie dostrzegają otoczenia, obserwuje splecione na kolanach dłonie Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Czy wypowiadałeś się już publicznie, Harry? — pyta przyciszonym głosem i zwraca ku tobie intensywne spojrzenie ciepłego brązu. — Musiałeś. Jeśli okrzyknęli cię zgodnie tytułem szaleńca, nie dzieląc owych głosów na pół, musiałeś powiedzieć coś, co wytrąciło cywilów z równowagi, co zabrzmiało jak absurd, nawet jeśli nim nie było, co wybiło się z dotychczasowych konwenansów. Przypominasz sobie moment, w którym mogłeś, choćby przypadkiem, rzucić w społeczeństwo czymś na kształt zarzutu?

— Dwadzieścia sześć dni temu wygłaszałem mowę podczas absurdalnej uroczystości wręczenia Orderów Merlina Pierwszej Klasy.

Oczy Riddle'a rozbłyskują niepokojącą iskrą, czujesz się, jakbyś się kurczył pod oceniającym spojrzeniem, które wbija w ciebie jak ostrze sztyletu.

— Interesujące — mówi powoli, wychylając się na powrót w twoją stronę. — Jednoznacznie określili cię mianem szaleńca po wygłoszeniu przemowy postwojennej. Osobliwe. Oraz interesujące.

Posyłasz mu chłodny uśmiech; czujesz, jak mięśnie twarzy napinają się w nienaturalny sposób; Riddle w odpowiedzi śmieje się cicho i przechyla głowę w niemym zaintrygowaniu.

— Och, mój drogi Zbawco, jeśli poczęstowałeś tłum zebranych słuchaczy uśmiechem uwitym z szerokich pasm mroku i cienia, patrząc na nich jak demon spogląda na wybraną przez się ofiarę, nie powinieneś okazywać tak wielkiego zdumienia, kiedy okrzyknięto cię pomyleńcem rangi Makbeta.

— Powiedziałem im prawdę. — Błysnąłeś zębami niczym dzika zwierzyna polująca na niewielkiego gryzonia, poczułeś przenikliwy chłód ogarniający twoje ciało niczym gniew. — Powiedziałem prawdę.

— Najwyraźniej nie tą, którą pragnęli usłyszeć — kwituje spokojnie Tom; jego brązowe oczy błyszczą ciekawością dziecka, które ma przed sobą całe, barwne życie, zlepione z chwil szczęścia i goryczy, ze śmiechu przez łzy oraz z łez śmiechu; to złudne wrażenie, doskonale pojmujesz ogrom zrozumienia, jaki istnieje w skarbnicy jego umysłu.

Siedzący naprzeciw was Snape porusza się, kierując wzrok na twoją twarz; rozumiesz, że zawsze słyszał wypowiadane szeptem słowa, zawsze je rozumiał, nawet jeśli nie zawsze okazywał to swą postawą.

Brąz i zieleń zwracają się w stronę głębokiej czerni niczym drogowskazy przydrożne, kiedy ciche słowa wypadają spomiędzy bladych, wąskich warg jak przekleństwa.

— Wykpiłeś ich, Potter — syczy niczym rozjuszony wąż. — Czyżbyś był zaskoczony, że po oznajmieniu im otwarcie, że nimi gardzisz, w domyśle sugerując, że są słabi i lękliwi, nie okrzyknęli cię mędrcem na skalę światową?

Patrzysz na niego w milczeniu; jego wargi drżą lekko, jakby wojna wyczerpała w nim limit całkowitego opanowania na resztę jego dni.

— To prawda, Harry? — pyta Riddle, a ty wzruszasz ramionami bez przekonania i przytakujesz obojętnie jak manekin z wosku.

— Powiedziałem im, że wojna nie istniałaby bez Dumbledore'a — odpowiadasz bez zawahania się, patrząc w czarne oczy błyszczące jak w gorączce. Nie ma w nich lęku (pamiętasz, doskonale pamiętasz strach, tak piękny, tak przyziemny w tych tunelach bez granic), pragniesz jego lęku. Światła świec odbijają się w źrenicach zlewających się z tęczówkami jak gwiazdy. — To stara śpiewka, ale nie nieprawdziwa i nikt tak doskonale, jak ja nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. — Sięgasz po niego swoją magią, zawsze inną i zawsze potężną, oplatasz ją wokół jego ciała z siłą macek podwodnych bestii. Kiedy szarpiesz w swoją stronę, opiera się (ale na jak długo?) i w obronie atakuje mentalnie twoje bariery Oklumencyjne, jak nic innego pragnąc uzyskać przewagę (nie oczekuje, że odbije się od nich jak od betonowej ściany), kiedy stróżka krwi zaczyna spływać z jego nosa, kapiąc na owe wąskie, blade wargi, oplatasz swą moc ciaśniej wokół jego nadgarstków i ciągniesz gwałtowniej, niż jeszcze chwilę temu. Gdyby poddał się bez walki, gra pewnie byłaby inna, a on przestałby być ciekawym obiektem w twoich oczach. Jego magia jest potężna, czujesz, jak wzbiera w pomieszczeniu niczym tarcza o niezwykłej mocy. Ale twoja własna przewyższa ją, nakłada się na nią, sprawiając, iż ta druga blednie, grzebie ją w grobowcu zapomnienia. Kiedy szarpiesz po raz ostatni, Snape, niczym kukła teatralna, spada z fotela, obijając sobie kolana, a jego ciało wlecze się w twoją stronę z dziką namiętnością. Magia zatrzymuje go dopiero u waszych stóp i przytrzymuje w pozycji klęczącej, nie pozwalając na powstanie.

Riddle spogląda z czystym zaciekawieniem w twoją, pełną skupienia twarz, następnie na twoje dłonie, na których moc tańczy jak płomienie ognia, by na powrót przenieść spojrzenie na spoczywającego na podłodze Snape'a, który odwraca wzrok na ścianę, nie chcąc patrzeć ci w oczy.

— Tutaj pana boli, nieprawdaż, panie profesorze? — pytasz cicho, pochylając się nad nim; wciąż odwraca od ciebie wzrok, ów uparty, wieczny buntownik. — Oskarżyłem kogoś, kogo uważał pan za niezwyciężonego, kogoś, kogo uważał pan za potężnego czarodzieja, oskarżyłem tego, który powinien żyć wiecznie, pańskiego Anioła Stróża, profesorze, którego własnoręcznie pan zabił. I przeraża to pana, prawda? — Łagodny ruch palców, magia tańcząca na twych opuszkach, podbródek mężczyzny unoszony siłą.

Snape spogląda ci w oczy; w jego źrenicach iskrzy nienawiść zdolna do morderstwa. Unosisz dłoń do jego policzka; mężczyzna wzdryga się pod twym dotykiem, jakby został spoliczkowany.

— To nie ty zdradziłeś Dumbledore'a, Snape — szepczesz, patrząc w owe dzikie, zlęknione, pałające żądzą krwi oczy — to on zdradził ciebie. — Wycofujesz swoją magię powoli; schodzi ona płatami z jego przygwożdżonego do ziemi ciała. — Wszystko zawsze jest całkiem odmienne od tego, co nam się wydaje.

Myślisz, że za chwilę, gdy tylko magia puści swoje pęta, odskoczy on od ciebie jak oparzony, myślisz, że powstanie i w dzikiej furii oznajmi ci, że jesteś taki sam, jak twój żałosny ojciec, myślisz, że rzuci w ciebie twym własnym nazwiskiem jak obelgą, ale najwyraźniej mylisz się bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Snape powstaje powoli. I nie ucieka ani nie oddala się w pośpiechu. Przestępuje kilka kroków w bok i na powrót klęka, schylając głowę przed Riddlem; jego twarz jest biała jak kartka papieru, jego oczy pokornie spoglądają w ziemię.

— Panie mój. — Jego głos jest gładki jak polerowane szkło, miękki jak aksamit, czujesz ten głos, jakby przemawiał gdzieś głęboko w tobie, łaskocze on twoje serce, dotyka każdego bodźca nerwowego w twym ciele, sprawia, że musisz na kilka sekund przymknąć płonące, jak stal, oczy. Riddle spogląda na niego z tajemnicą wypisaną głęboko w duszy. — Jestem gotów ponownie istnieć na twoje rozkazy. Jestem... zaskoczony bądź nawet wstrząśnięty ponownym pojawieniem się Ciebie, Panie, pośród nas, dlatego nie potrafię ocenić, jak powinienem się zachować. Mimo to, mówię to bez wahania, ponownie oferuję Ci moje usługi. — Snape podwija jednym, pewnym ruchem rękaw szaty. Mroczny Znak majaczy blado na jego skórze. — Nigdy nie przestałem być Twój na wieki — mówi Mistrz Eliksirów - Mistrz Eliksirów na kolanach, Mistrz Eliksirów znów odgrywający rolę na pokaz.

Uśmiechasz się, obserwując nieoznaczoność na twarzy Riddle'a.

— Kłamiesz — szepczesz niczym kobra wyłaniająca się spośród mroku; mężczyzna zamyka oczy i milczy. — Zawsze kłamałeś, Snape, bez względu na to, co robiłeś i jak wielkie oddanie obiecywałeś.

Są kłamstwa, które po latach wojny potrafisz wyczuć w powietrzu jak odór siarki, są słowa, które swoją intonacją zdradzają się bardziej, niż swoją treścią. Riddle musi o tym wiedzieć, jest niesamowicie inteligentny, ponadprzeciętnie rozumny; nie wiesz tylko, co zrobi z własną wiedzą.

Tom pochyla się nad bladą twarzą i oplata ją dłońmi w niewiarygodnie czułym geście. Oddech czarnookiego przyspiesza jak napędzany dodatkową siłą, jego powieki unoszą się jak płatki kwiatu wyciągające się w stronę słońca. Tom gładzi kciukami ową ziemistą skórę, przeciąga palcami po uwydatnionych kościach policzkowych, błądzi opuszkami po skrawku szyi wystającym zza wysokiego kołnierzyka.

— Severusie — szepce w jego usta — dlaczego mnie okłamujesz? — Jego głos jest pełny zawodu, jakby naprawdę żałował tej straty, jakby zabolała go owa zdrada.

Widzisz ogień w brązowych oczach, podejrzewasz, że właśnie dlatego powieki Snape'a opadają na tę głęboką czerń, nie zaskoczyłbyś się, gdyby ów ogień spopielił jego duszę do cna.

— Co mam uczynić w ramach pokuty?

Riddle uśmiecha się i przykłada wargi do lewego ucha mężczyzny; czarne oczy otwierają się, jak należące do człowieka wyrwanego z gwałtownego koszmaru; ta sytuacja nie różni się bardzo od nocnej mary.

— Oddać mi swoją duszę — szepcze zapamiętale Tom. — To cena, której pragnę.

Tom odsuwa głowę, by móc spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy, jego palce zatapiają się nieznacznie w bladych jak grudniowy śnieg policzkach.

— Mówisz, że jesteś mój, ale to nie prawda. — Jego głos jest wciągający, mógłbyś się w nim zanurzyć i nigdy nie wypływać na powierzchnię. — Gdybyś był mój, byłbyś ode mnie uzależniony emocjonalnie. Gdybyś był mój, byłbym ci niezbędny do funkcjonowania, gdybyś był mój, jedynie przy mnie byłbyś zdolny do doświadczenia stanu euforii. Gdybyś był mój, moja obecność byłaby twoim ukojeniem, a moje słowa twoją religią. Potrzebowałbyś mojego głosu, potrzebowałbyś usłyszeć ode mnie, że jesteś kimś ważnym i tylko w taki sposób byłbyś w stanie w to uwierzyć. Gdybyś był mój, przekładałbyś moje potrzeby, nad swoje własne i robił to z niezduszonym pragnieniem. Gdybyś był mój, nie istniałby między nami mur tajemnic, Severusie, mur ogromnych, znaczących tajemnic, które byłyby w stanie nas poróżnić. Gdybyś był mój, nie kreśliłbyś sztucznych granic, w miejscach, do których nie chcesz, bym miał dostęp, nie odgradzałbyś swojego umysłu potężnym murem Oklumencyjnym, a pozwolił mi dotknąć każdej pajęczyny własnych przemyśleń, każdej, pojedynczej myśli, krążącej w twojej głowie. — Długie palce Riddle'a gładzą pieszczotliwie policzek Mistrza Eliksirów, chudy kciuk zahacza o dolną wargę niby przypadkiem, ale podejrzewasz, że nic, co czyni Tom Marvolo, nie zalicza się do przypadku.

Bardzo blady, bardzo przerażony Mistrz Eliksirów unosi dłonie, z ostrożnością chwytając młodzieńcze palce Riddle'a; kiedy pochyla się nad nimi, musisz na moment odwrócić wzrok; obraz wąskich warg otwierających się nad wierzchem owej szczupłej dłoni nie znika z twej pamięci, nawet gdy poświęcasz na to całą siłę woli.

— Bezgraniczne oddanie nie istnieje — mówisz cicho, sam nie potrafiąc powiedzieć dlaczego. — To bardzo... hojne ze strony Snape'a, jednakże wciąż nieprawdziwe. Nikt nie odda ci duszy, Tom, a już na pewno nie uczyni tego ów uparty wąż, który się przed tobą wije. Twoje słowa imitują rolę w scenicznej sztuce, zawsze to czyniły. Oczekujesz od niego poświęcenia, którego się dla ciebie nie podejmie. — Przesuwasz się w ich stronę i łagodnym gestem wyciągasz dłonie Toma spod kłamliwych warg Snape'a. Brązowe oczy unoszą się na twoje własne, zaciekawienie migocze w nich jak wiara w magię. — Kiedy mówisz o tych wszystkich kryteriach, które zapewniłyby ci jego oddanie, wymagasz tak wiele, ale nigdy nie spotkasz nikogo, kto spełniałby je wszystkie jednocześnie, ponieważ ideały nie istnieją, są jedynie ich słabe, marne podróbki, które możesz odrzucić bądź zaakceptować. — Wyciągasz rękę, przelotnie dotykając owego perfekcyjnie skrojonego podbródka. — Myślisz, że pragniesz jego wierności, ponieważ jest dla ciebie wyzwaniem, a ty zawsze uwielbiałeś przekraczać sztucznie nakreślone granice. Ale życie nie jest filmem, życie nie jest sztuką estradową, musisz to wreszcie zrozumieć. — Opuszki twych palców skradają się do jego skroni i zsuwają się z delikatnością po jego miękkim, ciepłym policzku. — Przemawiając do ludzi z taką namiętnością, z jaką to czynisz, wyegzekwujesz wielkie słowa, Tom, ale w parze z nimi nigdy nie pójdą czyny, szczególne w przypadku kogoś tak dumnego i tak nieugiętego, jak Severus Snape. Musisz odszukać innej ścieżki, jeśli chcesz to uzyskać.

Patrzy na ciebie długo, jego palce zaciskają się na twojej dłoni.

— To jest powód, dla którego przez ostatnie cztery lata wszystko egzekwowałem agresją. Przewaga siania grozy nad zwykłą manipulacją jest niezaprzeczalna. Kiedy jest się bardziej stanowczym, gdy żąda się tego, czego się pragnie, niemal na pewno się to uzyskuje.

— Postępując w ten sposób jedynie wyegzekwowałbyś własną rację — prostujesz. — Tu nie o przymus idzie, a o własną wolę. Nie tędy droga, Tom.

Odwraca od ciebie wzrok, jego oczy toną w nicości.

— Kiedyś... będę kimś wielkim — mówi cicho; w jego głosie jest siła, którą pamiętasz, siła, którą przyciągał do siebie niegdyś tłumy wnikliwych słuchaczy, popierających bezsprzecznie jego sądy. — Zobaczysz.

Uśmiechasz się samymi kącikami warg i wyplątujesz dłoń z uścisku jego palców.

— " _Kiedyś"_ smakuje zupełnie jak: " _już niedługo"_.

Masz nadzieje, że to nie jest żadna obietnica.

 **Tego samego dnia, wieczór**

 _Pytania bez odpowiedzi i niezaprzedana, ocalała dusza._

Około siódmej wieczorem Riddle przywdziewa elegancki garnitur i rusza do ministerstwa, jakby czynił to codziennie od wielu lat.

Siedząc na kanapie, sącząc gorącą herbatę, starasz się nie patrzeć na gospodarza domu, obserwującego cię z niekrytą niechęcią spod zmrużonych powiek.

Stoi nad tobą jak widmo grozy, rzucając złowrogi cień na twoją twarz, a ty z całej siły próbujesz go ignorować, przyglądając się skąpemu wystrojowi wnętrza. Cisza dzwoni ci w uszach jak melodia hejnału wygrywana w gorące południe w środku lata na zamkowym palcu starego miasta.

— Pewnie myślisz, że to niezmiernie zabawne. — Kiedy jego głos przerywa ciągłość ciszy, omal nie zalewasz się gorącą herbatą; kierujesz wzrok na ową parę oczu ciemnych jak najgłębsze czeluści piekielne, zastanawiasz się, jak to się dzieje, że nie zasysają one całego światła z ustawionych wokoło świec; są mrokiem w najczystszej, najbardziej pierwotnej postaci.

— Musi mieć pan o mnie naprawdę niskie mniemanie, skoro uważa pan, profesorze, że byłbym w stanie wskrzesić umarłego jedynie dlatego, że w mojej ocenie byłoby to niezmiernie zabawne.

— Podejrzewałem, że musiałeś widzieć w tym jakiś cel. Wybacz moją szczerość, ale największy pomyleniec nie zapuściłby się tak daleko z własnymi planami naprawy świata, jeśli nie widziałby w tym, choć grosza zdrowego rozsądku.

— Nie wiem, czy mi się przesłyszało, ale dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że właśnie usłyszałem z pańskich ust komplement.

— Zdawało ci się.

— Oczywiście.

— Oczywiście.

Herbata jest gorzka jak lek, jednak rozkoszujesz się jej ciepłem, które rozlewa się przyjemnie po twoim ciele. Czujne oczy nieopuszczające krawędzi twojej twarzy sprawiają, że zaczynasz się zastanawiać, czy aby Mistrz Eliksirów nie dolał uprzednio trucizny do wrzątku.

— Na co pan patrzy, panie Snape? — pytasz niemal kurtuazyjnie, jednak on nie ucieka pospiesznie wzrokiem, jak tego oczekujesz; jedyną jego reakcją jest drgnięcie wąskiej brwi, która podjeżdża na czoło, sprawiając, że jego skóra naciąga się nienaturalnie.

— Zastanawiam się, czy nie pomyliłem się wobec ciebie.

Kąciki twych warg suną ku górze, usta wyciągają się w szyderczym uśmiechu.

— Ach, tak?

Kiwa głową, patrząc ci w oczy.

— Owszem. Sądziłem, że nie stałeś się jeszcze szaleńcem — szepcze; zajadłość jego głosu rani twoje bębenki słuchowe. — Ale im dłużej na ciebie patrzę, im dłużej słucham twoich słów, tym bardziej utwierdzam się w przekonaniu, że nie jestem nieomylny.

Uśmiech na twoich ustach poszerza się jak rzeka po obfitych ulewach; szyderstwo pije z twej twarzy jak ciepło.

— Och, cóż za rozczarowanie, oczekiwałem gorących wyznań pańskiego głębokiego podziwu dla mojej wspaniałości.

— Czy aby nie mylisz rzeczywistości ze swymi sennymi fantazjami? — cedzi Snape z chłodem mogącym zmrozić ocean.

Wyciągasz rękę i zaciskasz palce na jego nadgarstku, po czym przywdziewasz maskę niepokalanej niewinności, patrząc na niego z wygodnej, dość niskiej kanapy błyszczącymi oczyma.

— Czyżby sugerował pan, że mam w zwyczaju fantazjować o panu, leżąc we własnym łóżku? — Pragniesz wytrącić go z równowagi, pragniesz zetrzeć z jego twarzy ową maskę nieprzenikliwości, pragniesz jego emocji, jego człowieczeństwa w owych bladych, chudych policzkach, w wysokim czole, w ostrości nosa.

Wyrywa rękę z twojego uścisku; powierzchnia herbaty zaczyna gwałtownie falować, kilka gorących kropel przedziera się przez krawędzie granatowego kubka i spływa wzdłuż ścianek na twoje palce. Przygryzasz wewnętrzną stronę policzka i zlizujesz herbatę z własnej skóry.

— Nie ośmieszaj się, Potter.

Odrywasz usta od kostki wskazującego palca i spoglądasz na niego z cynizmem.

— Wizja czyjegoś fantazjowania o pańskiej osobie jest, jaka przykrość, całkowicie obca panu, jak widzę?

— Mówiłem o herbacie, naiwny bachorze.

Wzruszasz ramionami, całkowicie nie przejąwszy się jego zastrzeżeniami i kontynuujesz pracę językiem przy własnym nadgarstku.

— Zaczynam podejrzewać, że w hasłach skandowanych na ulicach, dotyczących mojej racjonalności umysłowej, może istnieć jakieś maleńkie ziarenko prawdy.

Prycha ze zdegustowaniem, krzywiąc się, jakby połknął kwasek cytrynowy.

— Cała lawina ziarenek, chciałeś rzec.

— Co pan tam mruczy pod nosem? Jestem niemal pewny, że usłyszałem coś o gęstwinie panienek. To nazwa jakiegoś nowego klubu ze striptizem z okolic Londynu, o którym wieści, jakimś cudem, zostały przede mną ukryte?

— Okiełznaj swój testosteron, Potter, ściągnąłeś pod mój dach Czarnego Pana, z zamiarem dyskutowania o polityce, a najwyraźniej jedynie seks siedzi ci w głowie.

Spoglądasz na niego; jego twarz wyraża obojętność, ale ty dostrzegasz więcej, dostrzegasz napięcie, które nie znajduje ujścia, widzisz niepewność co do przyszłości tego świata, obserwujesz obawę, jaka krąży pod jego skórą jak opium i dociera do twej świadomości, że on się boi; lęka się, że teraz, kiedy wszystko, co ukrywał przez te długie, lejące się jak woda w klepsydrze lata, wydostało się na powierzchnię, przyjdzie mu za to zapłacić słoną cenę. Marszczysz czoło i wstajesz powoli; obserwuje twoje działania z czujnością drapieżnika, który spodziewa się rychłego ataku.

— On nie jest tamtym potworem, którego pamiętasz — mówisz cicho; jego usta zaciskają się w cienką, ciasną linię; nie ufa ci, nigdy ci nie ufał. — Posiada jego wspomnienia, owszem, ale nie jest nim.

— Jest niebezpieczeństwem, na które nie zważasz — syczy, ściszając głos, jakby obawiał się podsłuchu, jakby spodziewał się kary, spadającej na jego barki za nieroztropnie sformułowane wypowiedzi na temat, na który powinien milczeć.

— Doskonale wiem, jakie zagrożenie może stanowić ten młodzieniec o ponadprzeciętnej błyskotliwości, rozumiem, najpewniej o stokroć lepiej od pana, jaki demon czai się na dnie jego złożonego umysłu, wiem, do czego jest zdolny. Śmiem sądzić, że jest obecnie o stokroć bardziej niebezpieczny, niż wówczas, gdy nadał sobie nowe imię o nowym znaczeniu.

Snape prostuje kręgosłup; widzisz napięcie, jakie przecina jego twarz jak pasmo błyskawicy. Patrzysz na niego, pamiętając posłuch na jego ustach, kiedy przemawiał do młodego Lorda, pamiętając słowa oddania i ugięcie kolan ciężkie jak kamień opadający na dno jeziora. Kręcisz powoli głową, pragnąc, aby zrozumiał.

— Jeśli będziesz go traktował jak Pana, on potraktuje cię jak swego sługę. Jednakże, jeżeli postarasz się podejść do niego, jak do drugiego człowieka...

— Czasami lepiej milczeć — przerywa ci, a choć jego głos jest cichszy i słabszy od twojego, sprawia, że dźwięki zamierają na twych ustach jak potraktowane zaklęciem. — Czasami nie istnieją słowa, które byłyby w stanie opisać wszelkie zależności, jakie mogą pojawić się między dwojgiem ludzi. To przerażające, jakich szkód mogą one dokonać, jeśli się nimi nieumiejętnie posłuży. Jedyne, w co jeszcze pozostaje mi wierzyć, to w to, że wiesz, co robisz i nie rozpętasz apokalipsy w samym centrum magicznej Anglii. Nie wiem, kogo widzisz, patrząc w twarz temu, którego wskrzesiłeś, nie wiem, jaką wiarę pokładasz w jego niewinność, ale musisz zrozumieć, że sprowadziłeś go pod dach człowieka, który zawsze w miejscu brązowych oczu dostrzeże czerwień, w poukładanym, sprawnym umyśle dostrzeże chaos. Patrzę na jego uśmiech i przeszywa mnie chłód, przeraża mnie, to, co kryje się pod tą spokojną twarzą nienaznaczoną zmarszczkami, bez względu na twoje słowa zapewnienia, że nie jest on tym potworem, którego pamiętam. Oszukiwałem go, odkąd powrócił uprzednim razem, sądząc, że jestem w stanie go przechytrzyć, ale teraz... teraz już niczego nie jestem pewien.

Otwierasz usta, szukając słów, ale znajdujesz tylko powietrze, które ulatuje spomiędzy twych warg jak papierosowy dym; z czasem i jego braknie. Odwraca wzrok i zakrywa oczy dłońmi; teraz, jak nigdy wcześniej, przywodzi ci na myśl pokonanego człowieka.

— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — szepcze głosem, który nie strąciłby nasion dmuchawca ze swego pąka, a ty wsłuchujesz się w gorączkowość jego słów, zastanawiając się, czy tak właśnie wygląda jego prawdziwa twarz - porysowana goryczą, napiętnowana nieszczęściem. — Interesują cię zakamarki pustki czającej się w duszy przegranego z losem? Miałeś ochotę przestudiować psychologiczne podstawy czyjegoś strachu?

Spuszczasz wzrok, czując się jak głupiec, samolubny, zapatrzony w siebie głupiec i postanawiasz, choć przyjdzie ci tego pożałować, podzielić się prawdą z owym upadłym człowiekiem.

— Chciałem go uratować — mówisz zdławionym głosem, czując ciepło własnych łez na policzkach. — Nie Lorda Voldemorta, nie potężnego czarnoksiężnika, którego wszyscy się lękają. Chciałem ocalić nienaruszoną jeszcze duszę, chciałem pokazać światu ten piękny, malowniczy umysł, któremu do pewnego momentu życia niedane było popaść w obłęd. Moje pobudki nie miały nic wspólnego z panem, profesorze. Moje pobudki nie miały nic wspólnego z Lordem Voldemortem, z Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, nie miały nic związanego z Czarnym Panem, terroryzującym przez tak długie lata magiczną Anglię. — Oddychasz głęboko, pragnąc pozbyć się drżenia ze swego głosu, ale nie potrafisz. — To zawsze chodziło o Toma, nigdy o Voldemorta. Tom nie jest Voldemortem, nawet jeśli kiedyś, dawno temu, właśnie takie nadał sobie imię, nawet jeśli kiedyś stał się nim - potworem, którego imienia lękają się ludzie. Ale nie wiedział, że tak się stanie, kiedy sięgnie po swoje cele, nie mógł o tym wiedzieć, mimo swojej błyskotliwości, nigdy nie był nieomylny. Ale teraz, kiedy jego dusza jest nieskalana, wszystko potoczy się inaczej, proszę mi uwierzyć.

— Historie często lubią się powtarzać, Potter. — Wcale nie próbuje ci wierzyć. Jego głos przywodzi na myśl kogoś, kto poddaje się, jeszcze przed bitwą; to tak niepodobne, tak odrębne, niż jego standardowe zachowanie.

Potem powie, że mówiąc wszystkie te gorące słowa, miałeś głód w oczach - jakby nigdy nie widział twych łez. Powie, że zwycięscy są często ofiarami, a ofiary nie nadają się do decydowania o sprawach egzystencjalnych. Potem powie, że twoje słowa są dwuznaczne, a twoje myśli nieracjonalne. Powie, że jedynie szaleniec mógł po jednej wygranej walce mianować się Bogiem.

 **Noc z 1 na 2 czerwca 1998**

 _Początek nowego świata, wolno postępujący, acz prosperujący - pierwsze kroki na arenie politycznej._

Zastaje cię na ganku przed domem, skulonego na drewnianej, podłużnej ławie, niewierzącego w siebie, czującego, że skradziono ci również wiarę w niego. Podchodzi do ciebie, jakby podchodził do dziecka wybudzonego z głębokiego snu i kuca przed tobą, by wasze twarze odnalazły bliższą sobie, poziomą płaszczyznę położenia.

— Nie bój się, Harry — szepcze, kładąc palce na twym policzku noszącym na sobie ślady niedawnych łez, czym albo znów cię okłamuje, albo chce, aby okłamano jego.

Unosisz na niego wzrok i uśmiechasz się pustym, bezkształtnym uśmiechem.

— Nie boję się ciebie, Tom.

Kręci głową i wzdycha cicho, jego palce zaciskają się na twym ramieniu.

— Nie powiedziałem: nie bój się mnie — zauważa, patrząc ci w oczy. — Powiedziałem: nie bój się. Ludzi, fałszywych opinii, a nawet tych prawdziwych, nie bój się zarzutów, jakimi cię obarczają oraz tych, którymi jeszcze mają cię obarczyć. Nie bój się swojego życia, nie bój się własnych pragnień, dąż do ich spełnienia i nie zwracaj uwagi na ludzką krytykę. Przejmujesz się całym, wielkim światem, całym zalążkiem magicznej społeczności, a czy myślisz czasem o sobie?

— To, co o sobie myślę, jest nieistotne. — Twój uśmiech jest lodowaty, ale jego twarz nie zamarza od dotyku twego spojrzenia.

— Przeciwnie — zaprzecza; miękkość jego głosu nie rozpuszcza twego serca skutego lodem. — Ponieważ właśnie to, jakie masz mniemanie o sobie samym, określa kim jesteś i kim mógłbyś być.

Kiedy nie odzywasz się słowem, unosi wzrok na wejściowe drzwi.

— Pokłóciliście się? — pyta; jego brwi marszczą się nieznacznie.

— Zawsze się kłóciliśmy. — Wzruszysz ramionami, przyglądając się jego twarzy z obojętnością nieznajomego.

W zalanym mrokiem ogrodzie właśnie przekwitają bratki i myślisz, że jeśli przekwitają, to ktoś je musiał posadzić: rzadko kiedy występują dziko; a jeżeli mają symbolizować troskę widoczną w brązowych oczach, to obawiasz się o swoją gryfońską naiwność, która, zdaje się, zaczęła podupadać i przeistaczać się w niewiarę w ludzi.

Noc jest rześka i pachnie rosą; lubisz ciemność pory nocnej - nikt ci wówczas nie wmawia, spoglądając w twą twarz przez rzęsy, że kiedy siedzisz z zamkniętymi oczami, w samotności niewielkiego ogrodu, wyglądasz niczym szaleniec uciekły z domu wariatów. Gdzieś w pobliżu cykają świerszcze, których z chęcią byś posłuchał, ale nie słuchasz, bo głos Riddle'a zagłusza ich spójne brzmienie.

— Mój powrót nie zaspokoił twojej pustki?

Kierujesz na niego swój wzrok; brąz jego oczu okala twą twarz jak jedwab.

— Tu nie chodzi o ciebie, Tom — mówisz, zastanawiając się, po co wciąż próbujesz. — Chodzi o te wszystkie nieszczęśliwe zakończenia, w których braliśmy udział. Chodzi _o nas_ , nas dwoje, nigdy o jednego, zawsze o obu. Nie pojmuję i nie chcę pojąć, jak do tego doszło, że pomiędzy nas wkroczył Snape, nic nie powinno stać pomiędzy nami, nawet Kłamstwo, bo takie nosi on imię, jak zapewne zdołałeś zauważyć. Stoi teraz w oknie i udaje, że nie słyszy, ale jego ciekawość wyprzedza jego umiejętności, co wychodzi mu jedynie na minus. Skrobie coś piórem po pergaminie, co, jeśli zapytasz, wzbudza mój ogromny niepokój, bo nie wiem, czy spisuje moje słowa, pragnąc podać je, jako dowód mej domniemanej utraty zmysłów przed panią grubszą, mianującą się Uzdrowicielką w gmachu Świętego Munga na oddziale chorób psychicznych, czy adresuje list do Wydziału Przestrzegania Prawa, mając nadzieje na szybkie umiejscowienie mojej osoby w izolatce, z której, jakby nie spojrzeć, do Munga niedaleka droga.

W krótkiej chwili obejmuje cię cień i czujesz na swoim czole jego usta i nie wiesz, czy to jest prawdziwe, ale wystarcza, aby uciszyć twoje własne demony.

— Kiedy nowe ustawy ruszą z posad, nikt już nie powie, że jesteś szaleńcem, Harry. Kiedy moja kształtująca się kampania zdominuje urzędy, nic już nie będzie niepokoić twojej duszy. — Jego rzęsy łaskoczą twą skórę.

— A Snape? — pytasz, ponieważ nie potrafisz milczeć, kiedy powinieneś.

— Jest naszym gospodarzem — śmieje się cicho, jakby widział coś zabawnego w materialnym uzależnieniu od zdrajcy. — Postaraj się być dla niego sympatyczny.

Potem weźmie cię za rękę i zaprowadzi do środka; przekroczysz próg z dymiącym sercem i migreną wżerającą się w umysł, łapiąc spojrzenie czarnych oczu, które grają niezainteresowanie, przetaczając się przez twe źrenice jak koła parowozu, ale obserwują wasze dłonie, jakby wyryto na nich zapiski z powstania świata.

Niedzisiejszy postrach Anglii bez słowa zajmie się przygotowaniem herbaty, w całkowicie niemagiczny, mugolski sposób, a Snape obserwować będzie jego poczynania z podejrzliwością, z jaką można zniszczyć swoje życie, a potem spojrzy na ciebie, a oskarżenie odzwierciedli się w jego oczach jak klęska. Ponieważ, bez względu na to, jak bardzo by się starał, nie może odegnać od siebie myśli, że to ty jesteś stworzycielem doskonałości.

I nigdy więcej nie powie ci, że jesteś słaby, tylko dlatego że może.

 **10 czerwca 1998**

 _Człowieczeństwo, które rozkwita - jaskrawy wschód nowego początku starej historii._

Jest jedynie człowiekiem i właśnie dlatego, a może: tylko dlatego, wie doskonale, że może nie dać rady.

Kiedy spoglądasz w jego twarz, widzisz przejęcie, którego długo nie potrafisz wymazać z pamięci. Świat, który zapomniał już o czasach, które przeżył w ukryciu, rozkwita stopniowo pod batutą młodego Riddle'a, prosperującego pod innym nazwiskiem, którego nie potrafisz wymówić, a co dopiero zapamiętać, a on, urodzony przedstawiciel społeczny, rozplata intrygę lepką jak pajęcza sieć, wplątując w nią ludzi wpływowych i znanych, oczarowując, coraz bardziej zafascynowane jego postacią, gazety uśmiechem anioła, któremu ufają miliony.

Potem wraca do obskurnej dzielnicy mugolskiej, zasiadając w salonie Snape'a, który w niego nie wierzy, chociaż widzi (ów Tomasz apostoł czasów współczesnych) i opowiada ci o wszystkim, co planuje oraz o tym, czego obawia się podjąć. Szybko zyskuje morze aprobaty, a co za tym idzie - wielu oponentów plujących na jego słowa jak na chodnik.

Staje się wszystkim, czym nigdy nie był, wszystkim, do czego został stworzony tak dawno, dawno temu.

Pierwszy raz od dekady zdaje się szczęśliwy.

Wojna się skończyła, Voldemort nie żyje, a młody, błyskotliwy polityk podbija serca społeczeństwa — krzyczą nagłówki największych, magicznych gazet, a ty rozluźniasz kołnierzyk i oddychasz głębiej, widząc, że twoje przewidywania okazały się realnością.

Potem oczyści twoje nazwisko z miana szaleńca - nie wiesz, dlaczego to uczyni - z wdzięczności czy z czegoś całkowicie odmiennego; kiedy o to zapytasz, uśmiechnie się z tajemnicą, którą jest, którą był zawsze i powie ci, że osiągniesz w życiu wszystko, czego zapragniesz, jeśli tylko odważysz się spróbować.

Potem będzie tym, kim pragnąłeś go widzieć, tym, kim zostałby już dawno, gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, Tom Riddle bez anagramu, Tom Riddle bez Dumbledore'a i Slughorna, Tom Riddle bez skażonej krwi Gauntów - Gauntów oślepionych manią posiadania, manią panowania dziedziczoną w genach. Człowiek bez skalanej duszy.

Jego przemiana z agresora terroryzującego społeczeństwo, w inteligenta, rządzącego z biurowych gabinetów będzie twoim sukcesem - kuriozalnie - drugim tak ogromnym po pokonaniu jego osoby, acz pierwszym, który istotnie przyczynił się do rozwoju.

— Nie bój się, Harry — szepcze ci do ucha wieczorami, pomiędzy herbatą a konwersacją. — Teraz, kiedy wszystko się skończyło, rozpocznie się okres, kiedy i ty, i ja będziemy istotni. Teraz już nigdy nie dosięgnie cię niepokój i ludzka zawiść. Możesz trzymać mnie za słowo. I choćbyśmy napotkali las przeszkód, wyminiemy go - razem.

Kiedy przychodzi ten czas, szarocie nabierają barw, a cienie są zdominowane przez słońce wpadające przez okienne szyby. Przychodzi ten czas, w którym twój głos ma znaczenie, w którym przekazujesz to, co przeleciało ci przez głowę jak wolny ptak albo wiatr, utrwalasz w słowach i sprawiasz, że z niczego powstają fundamenty, na których w przyszłości wzniesiecie mosty sięgające nieograniczoności.

Przychodzi ten czas, a ty przyjmujesz go bez żalu i bez strachu; nie ma złamanych serc i niedotrzymanych obietnic, nie istnieje wzgarda i ocean nienawiści, nie ma oszczerstwa na ustach społeczeństwa, a jest posłuch, który zaczyna kiełkować.

Potem powiedzą, że tylko niedzisiejszy obłąkaniec mógł w łamy upadającego społeczeństwa wpleść rewolucję i stworzyć coś istotnego z pustki, dymu i osiadłych na nadgarstkach popiołów.

* * *

* P!nk - What About Us


End file.
